In related art systems, a user may request playback of some programs if the user misses a portion of those programs. Related art systems may present a “highlight reel” to the user to help the user catch up with the program. The catch-up content may highlight important events in the media (e.g., a goal in a live soccer game), and may skip events that are not as important (e.g., commercials during a timeout). Sometimes the user may have to view portions of the catch-up content that are replayed but are not of interest to the user. Or sometimes, the user may be forced to view the catch-up content while missing out on further live content in which the user is not interested.